Falling For The Opposite
by Kavi'slover
Summary: A Kavi Story. Peep inside for the Introduction.
1. Introduction

Girls says, guys are players.

Guys says, girls are fools to fall in love.

Girls says, guys went after another girl.

Guys says, girls are clingy.

Girls says, guys only want One Night Stand.

Guys says, girls only want money.

But, they aren't like that.

She was a player.

He is a fool.

She hopped from one guy to another.

He wants to be forever with someone.

She spend nights with different guy.

He wants a place in someone heart.

They are opposite of each other.

Purvi Bajpayee lives in small sharing apartment with her friends but is popular in her college. She is someone who everyone wants to be with. She is arrogant and has low grades. She didn't believe in love.

Kavin Oberoi lives in a mansion but is a loner. He didn't have much friends and usually keep himself away from everyone. He is kind hearted, respect his elders and had straight A's in all subjects. He believe in love.

When his professor asked him a favor, he couldn't help himself from arguing for the first time ever. He know it will be impossible for him but seeing his professor helpless face, he agreed.

**Hello!**

**So, this is the introduction of the new Kavi story. I hope you all will like it and let me know in the reviews what you think about it.**

**About updating this story, I will continue it when I will finish my previous story and it will be soon. If you want then you can read that one, if not than it is okay.**

**Take Care.**

**-Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning Maa." Kavin says as he walk in kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. He strip off the armband and put it on the counter with his phone and earphones.

"Good morning, ho gai tumhari jogging?" Kavin mother asked him as he walk over to fridge and pour a glass of water for himself. He nodded and drink it.

"Ji. Main nahane ja raha hoon. Phir college bhi jana hai." Kavin inform her. She nodded and saw as he started to leave.

"Theek hai. Liken jaldi karna." Kavin mother call after him knowing how much time he take after his jogging. He like to stand under the warm shower and could spend all day there without any problem.

Kavin came back downstairs after showering and getting ready. He stop on his way to dining room when he saw a old figure sitting in their home mandir. He smile and walk closer.

"Wah wah, kya baat hai Dadi. Aaj subha subha itna tayar ho ke kahan jane ka irdara hai?" Kavin asked playfully and whistle. His grandmother turned to him and he takes in her gray hairs tied in bun under the pallu of her blue saare. There were wrinkles on the corner of her eyes and mouth and some wrinkles on her neck as well.

"Main kahan itni tayar hoon? Roz ki hi tarah saare pehni hai." His grandmother tried to make an excuse and try to look innocent but her grandson caught him and sit beside her.

"Arey haan, aaj tou dadu aarahe hain na. Unhi ke liye itni tayariyan ho rahi hain. Hain na?" Kavin started to tease his grandmother. When she know she was caught red handed, she look at him sternly and twisted his ear making him yell in pain.

"Apni dadi ko chede ga. Haan." She twisted it a little more firmly causing him to scream.

"Ab se nahi karonga. Maaf kardein." Kavin join his hands. His grandmother know, he is saying that only to free his ear and know he wouldn't stop teasing her.

"Chal ja maaf kya." His grandmother says and leave his ear. Kavin pout and rubbed his red ear with a sigh before a smile come on his lips and he hugged her from the side.

***************

_Knock Knock!_

A loud knock interrupted the peaceful sleep of the person inside the room.

"Purvi utho jaldi. Maine nashta bana diya hai." Shivani, Purvi roommate yelled from the outside. She would have gotten inside if Purvi didn't lock the door last night.

"Purvi." Shivani shout when she didn't hear anything from inside. Purvi groaned knowing that she wouldn't leave until she will wake up.

"Haan haan uth gai." Purvi yelled sitting on her bed. Shivani smile to herself and walk away. Purvi glared at the door and stood up to stretch and freshen up. Purvi eyes fall at the clock on the side table and it widend when she saw the time.

"Oh no." Purvi mumbled and run in bathroom to hurry. It was 8:30 in the morning and she is late for her first lecture in college.

After getting ready, Purvi walk in kitchen where she and her roommate have breakfast before they have to leave for college. Shivani sigh when she saw what Purvi was wearing and sigh.

"Tum kabhi koi sahi kapde nahi phen sakhti?" Shivani asked eyeing her white skinny jeans, a pink top with a beige shrug and white converse.

"Matlab tumhari tarah?" Purvi look her at her jeans and kurti with scraf around her neck and shake her head quickly.

"No thank you. Mujhe apne ap ko behanji nahi banwana." Purvi rolled her eyes and ignore her hurtful face. Shivani look down at her plate and think how much change she get since they move here.

6 months ago, Purvi and Shivani rent a apartment for their selves. They both are best of friends since they were children. When they come to Mumbai for their college studies, they were simple girls. Even Shivani is still simple but Purvi change herself and try to her way through the crowd of the popular girl in their college.

Seeing Purvi change, Shivani feel herself left out. She feel sad for not doing what they used to do before Purvi become popular. Every weekend, they used to watch newly release movie, talk about things happening in their life and enjoy their selves but not anymore.

Now every weekend, Purvi left for party with her new popular friends. She dance with random guys in the club and even try drinks and did drugs. Purvi tried to get some guys in their apartment but Shivani strictly say no to it. Purvi didn't get courage to ignore her threats because know that Shivani will inform her parents and they would take her back.

Purvi sigh when she look at Shivani sad face and feel bad for her. Purvi know no matter how many people come in between them but no one can replace Shivani in her life. She support Purvi in every way and help her out when she was in problem. Purvi was thankful for having a friend like her but she know she had to make it big in this city and she had to take some help that Shivani didn't like.

"Sorry." Purvi say and give her a side hug and kiss her cheek. Shivani smile slightly and nodded. She couldn't be angry or upset with her for a long time.

"Ab chalen warna college ke liye aur late ho jayein gaye." Shivani says and they stood up. Shivani collect their plates while Purvi went to touch up her make up and quickly wash them before going in living room to grab her bag.

"Ready?" Purvi say as she walk toward her. Shivani look at her and nodded before they leave their apartment to start their day.

**College.**

"I will see you after college." Purvi say to Shivani and rush toward her class. It is the third time of her arriving college late in two weeks.

Kavin was walking in the hallway of the college looking down at the book not caring to bump into someone as there aren't any people around him but suddenly he feels the push and stumble back slightly and his books fell on the floor. He looked up at the person and saw someone he was least expecting. **Purvi Bajpayee.**

"Andhe ho. Dekh ke nahi chal sakhte. Idiot." Purvi yelled and glared at him angrily. Kavin sigh and crounch down to gather his books that were laying on the floor. Purvi rolled her eyes at him and walk away after hearing the warning bell through the coridoor.

Purvi turned around for a second to look at the student she collide but didn't saw anyone and shrugged before rushing toward her class getting ready to hear another lecture from the teacher.

Kavin walk in library and smile at the teacher in greeting before going over to the shelves to put the books back in there and walk back toward his class.

As Kavin turn to the corridor, he stop for a second only to see the girl he bumped in earlier standing out of the class looking bored. He resume his walking and pass her without even looking at her but he look feel her staring at him. He walk back in class and give the pass card back to his teacher and concentrate on the lecture.

**Lunch Break.**

"Shivani." Purvi call her best friend softly who was sitting in library completing her assignment.

Shivani looked up at Purvi and quickly know that Purvi needs something or else she wouldn't come to library. Purvi smile sweetly at her and sit across her.

"Ab kya chahiye tumhe?" Shivani went back to her work and wait for Purvi to continue.

"Kuch nahi." Purvi answered her question and saw as Shivani look at her again confused. Purvi rubbed her hand together nervously thinking how much angry will Shivani get to hear what she wants to tell her.

"Main yeh batane aai hi ke main jaa rahi hoon." Shivani frowned not getting what Purvi meant but when she does, she look at her with wide eyes.

"Jaa rahi ho matlab bunk kar rahi ho?" Purvi nodded and saw as Shivani started to shake her head. "Pagal ho gayi ho kya tum? Yeh dosri dafa kar rahi ho tum iss week mei aur next class mei test hai humara. Tum aise nahi jaa sakhti."

"Shivani-" Purvi started to explain but Shivani glared at her.

"Nahi." Shivani says her final decision. Purvi was frustated by Shivani behaviour toward her.

"Enough!" She shouted standing up. Shivani look around and saw a few students who was sitting in the library looking at them. She feel embrassed.

"Purvi." Shivani tried to calm her down but couldn't.

"Listen, you're not my mother to tell me what should I do. Main woh karongi jo mujhe karna hoga. Main bas tumhare batane aayi thi, permission lene nahi." Purvi ignore the hurtful look on Shivani face before turning around and leaving the room.

**At Night.**

"Kahan reh gayi yeh? Abhi tak nahi aayi." Shivani mumbled as she pace in living room of her flat.

Shivani look at the clock and sigh in frustation as it is 10:30 in the night and Purvi is still not back. She went from college with her propular and rich friends. Shivani sit on the couch and put her phone in front of her hoping that Purvi would call her.

Shivani was almost asleep when she heard someone honking loudly outside. She quickly stood up and went toward the window only to see Purvi stumbling out of a white car and waving to the person who was driving.

Shivani started to get angry as Purvi stumble in the building and walk away to get in her room as she know if she say anything to Purvi right now, they will get in fight that she didn't want.

A few minutes, she heard the front door closing. Shivani waited for a few more minutes before walking out of her room toward Purvi's. She stood outside and could hear her faint snores. Shivani quietly turn the knob and walk inside. She sigh at the sight of Purvi sleeping in the cloths that wear in the morning.

Shivani walk toward Purvi wardrobe and take out her night cloths and gently change her before taking away the sweaty cloths to wash them tomorrow. She was about to close the door but stop and turned back to the bed. Shivani sigh and walk back to the bed and pull the cover up to her neck and smile softly as Purvi cuddle with her pillow.

"Good Night. I love you." Shivani mumbled softly kissing her forehead and turned to walk away but something stop her. She turned back and saw Purvi gripping her wrist weakly and look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry for what I said in the library." Purvi managed to mumble while being drunk. Shivani take her hand from wrist and squeeze it softly.

"I know." Shivani run her finger through her hair softly and sigh. "Go back to sleep. Call me if you need anything, I am always here for you." Shivani put Purvi hand back on the bed and walk away light headed because she know Purvi feel guilty for her behavior.

It doesn't matter if Purvi is drunk or not, she always blurt out what she feels. She doesn't care what the person in front of her think, she just wanted to get things off her heart and her bluntness is what she always get in trouble for. Shivani knows that the reason behind it but couldn't help her out in any way and it eats her everyday from inside.

* * *

**Hello! So here is the first chapter. Hope you all like it and tell in the review how you like it and your thoughts about it.**

**Next update will be off Meri Zindagi Hai Tu, tomorrow or on Tuesday.**

**Thankyou! Love you all.**


End file.
